The present invention relates to a method of operating a motor vehicle driven electrically, at least temporarily, on a roadway, to a control unit for a motor vehicle, and to a corresponding motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A motor vehicle can be driven electrically, at least temporarily, through installation of an electric machine, and thus can be constructed as electric vehicle or as hybrid vehicle. Electric energy for moving the motor vehicle can be generated in the case of a hybrid vehicle by a drive unit, e.g. an internal combustion engine, in combination with a generator. In the case of an electric vehicle, electric energy is to be supplied externally, e.g. through a charging process at a charging station or power outlet.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings and to enable a continuous travel operation of a motor vehicle while providing utmost comfort for a driver of the motor vehicle.